


Change Your Ticket

by bisexualtrashcan



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, disgusting amounts of cuteness, post statesmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualtrashcan/pseuds/bisexualtrashcan
Summary: hi i could help but write this disgusting piece of fluff. not beta-ed so hmu if theres typos n shit. hope you enjoy.





	Change Your Ticket

**Author's Note:**

> hi i could help but write this disgusting piece of fluff. not beta-ed so hmu if theres typos n shit. hope you enjoy.

Eggsy felt strong arms wrap around him, making it near impossible for him to get away.  He knew this was going to be difficult. 

 

“Darling, just stay and help me wrap up the mission.” Harry whispered as he kissed Eggsy’s shoulder. “I can get Merlin to change your ticket.”

Eggsy sighed, “Babe, there’s no reason for me to stay. There’s not much to wrap up.” He tried to get off the bed to get dressed but found himself being dragged backwards by a very determined and needy Harry. Harry began to kiss up his shoulder to his neck. 

“But without you how will I possibly cope? There’s so much work left to do, I need you to help me, my love.” Harry’s bottom lip jutting out in an adorable pout that he knew Eggsy couldn’t possibly resist. 

“Babe you know that’s a damn lie and Merlin will know what we’re doin’.” To be honest, why was he fighting this so much? He and Harry rarely had much alone time after everything with Poppy and Statesmen. Merlin and Roxy would never let them hear the end of it though. Eggsy covered his face and rolled to face Harry, who decided a pout wasn’t enough and brought out the Big Guns. 

Puppy dog eyes. 

 

_ Eggsy was fucked.  _

 

“Eggsyyyyyy…” Harry began to whine. Fuck what the others said, he and Harry deserved some alone time. Eggsy buried his face in Harry’s shoulder.

“Change my ticket.” 

Harry laughed and a voice was heard in the room. 

_ “When will you fuckers remember to turn off your glasses?”  _

Eggsy and Harry both broke into laughter. “Sorry, Merlin.” they said in unison. 

_ “Lying bastards.”  _ he complained, though his tone sounded more fond than actually upset.  _ “I changed your ticket, Eggsy. You owe me a pint, Harry.”  _ Then the room was once again silent, besides the sounds of their breathing. 

 

“Well now that that’s settled,” Harry began before pulling Eggsy in for a kiss. Eggsy couldn’t help but smile against his lips. Eggsy pulled back, “Thanks for changing my ticket.” he said before leaning back into Harry. 

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this is based on a one direction song. sue me. 
> 
> I also imagine the mission could've gotten done with one agent but he wanted these love sick losers out of his face.


End file.
